Honesty For Once
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: What if pride hadn't stopped Scarlett and Rhett when he returned from BelleI've corrected some errors. Thanks for your kind reviews!


_Scarlett O'Hara, Rhett Butler and other characters contained in these posts were created by and are the intellectual property of Margaret Mitchell or Alexandra Ripley. They are used herein without permission, but in the spirit of admiration and respect. No infringement of copyright is intended, and I  
make no profit whatsoever._

_Thanks for your kind reviews. I've corrected some errors; hope I've found all of them-LOL_

_Please review, I would really like it_

When she awoke the next morning, he was gone. Slowly she turned to look around the room she was in. His room, Rhett's room. It was nothing like hers, this was a room belonging to a man. But not just any man but her husband. Her husband, Rhett Butler, she liked the sound of it. He had told her he loved her and that he was jealous of Ashley. Scarlett's eyes sparkled at that thought, she did matter to Rhett. "Where is Rhett" again her eyes scanned the room, but there was no sign of Rhett, when she touched his side of the bed it was cold, it felt as the bed had been vacant for some time. Confused Scarlett sat straight up in his bed; this was not how it was supposed to be. She was not supposed to be left alone after such a night; alone the thought of their lovemaking made Scarlett blush and tremble. Blush because of her reactions to Rhett's passions and tremble from wanting more. "What would mother think. She never said anything besides; it was a wifely duty I had to endure. But last night was not something to endure" Scarlett didn't know what to make of the night "I won't think about it now, I will tomorrow". Scarlett decided to find her husband, not sure she could face him but something told her she needed to.

Rhett was nowhere in the house to be found, Scarlett's heart sank "Was it just another night for him. Was it just drunk man's tale that he loved me" This was more then Scarlett could bear but she didn't stop to think why it hurt so much as it did.

Hoping he would be home for dinner "Of course he will be home for dinner" she corrected herself, she decide to stay in the house just in case he would be home before usual. Every time she heard someone at the door she looked up with hope in her eyes that it would be Rhett, it never was. Scarlett didn't sleep much that night thinking of Rhett. Remembering his words; "He wants your body not your heart and mind. I don't want your body but your heart and mind" she didn't understand what he meant, "Didn't he like her body. Didn't he find her pretty?." Her thoughts made Scarlett even more restless "Men always found her beautiful and attractive, didn' Rhett?. Was that why he had left" now she cried, Scarlett rarely cried but now she cried as her heart was breaking. "He doesn't find me attractive I'm just his little wife."

Next day Scarlett went to the bank to look for Rhett but he wasn't there. She went to her store to keep busy, she felt as she was loosing her mind. "I can't think about it now, I will tomorrow" she repeated endlessly to herself. She wouldn't humiliate herself asking anyone about Rhett's whereabouts.

¤¤¤¤

After another restless night Rhett suddenly was in her bedroom with a blank look in his bloodshot eyes and a sarcastic grin. "Where- where have you been Rhett?" she asked in a trembling voice, she didn't know how to act around him. His answer was a slap in her face, she felt like all air was knocked out of her. "You went from me to-oh! From me to her after-after," Rhett looked at her carelessly "Oh that, please forgive me for my drunkenness. It won't happen again" he said in an emotionless tone. Scarlett felt numb by his words all she could do was to look at him, suddenly tears appeared in her eyes from their own will, running down her cheeks in a fast speed. Her sight was blurred from the tears but she wasn't looking at anything anymore, her eyes were focused on her hands. Scarlett didn't see the old, puzzling, watchful glint in Rhett's eyes, nothing mattered to her at that moment, and she didn't feel anything at all. Rhett was watching her with hope written all over his face, holding his breath and tongue. He was not used to Scarlett crying, he had expected her to throw something at him saying she hated him. But nothing happened "Are you okay my pet" he asked in a gentle voice, the sound of his voice made Scarlett raise her head but his words held no meaning. "How could you Rhett?".

Looking straight into his eyes "How would you go from me to- that woman. Don't I mean anything to you at all" she asked, all her strength had left her and the numb feeling made her speak without thinking. Rhett was taken aback, he didn't know how to act around this Scarlett, normally he read her easily but not at this moment. Was this just one of her games or did she care.

Meeting her stare, he said "You must have known about Belle long ago,"

"Why, you are a cad Rhett. Think I believed your sweet words. It was just another night for you wasn't it?" The tears had stopped; Scarlett face was sickly pale and made her eyes even greener but empty and emotionless. "Please leave," she said, all she wanted was to sleep and never wake again from this nightmare. Rhett looked at her watchfully and decide to leave, he had come to tell her, he was leaving with Bonnie but now he just couldn't. "What have I done?" he thought when closing the door.

¤¤¤¤

Scarlett took cover in her bed under the sheets leaving all lights out, her room as dark as her heart. Rhett went to his room; he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to make of the situation, did he dare to hope she finally felt something for him, had he made a mistake staying away from her. He just couldn't stay in this room with it's images of that night-their night together. He went to the children's playroom hoping his precious daughter would grants him some peace. Bonnie screamed with delight when he entered the room and hugged him really tightly, "Where were you daddy?" "I was just working Bonnie. Come here Ella" he said and opened his arms to her as well. Rhett played with the children for a couple of hours but his heart was not into it, he kept feeling he had made his worst mistake ever by leaving Scarlett that night and again today. Finally he decided to check on her, if it was a game she played she would be ready to leave the house by now.

Scarlett's door was still closed and not a sound was escaping her room, surely he would have heard her leave. Softly he knocked at the door, expecting to be left standing outside, to his surprise an almost inaudible voice said "Come in" "Am I being invited into the sanctuary" Rhett questioned, remembering when he had said almost exactly the same words, he also remembered the pain he had felt when saying them. "You do live here and I haven't forgotten that you are my husband Rhett", Scarlett's voice was as emotionless as when he had left her earlier that day. Now the room was too dark to see her face but Rhett feared that it held the same numb expression he couldn't read.

Quietly making his way to her bedside, he debated if it would be wise to be this close to her; he decided he had no choice if he was to know what all this was about. He lighted a candle next to her bed and sat on her bedside, his eyes searching her face. No game was evident in her face showing exhaustion and something almost looking as pain. "Sorry if I was harsh with you earlier darling, are you alright," "What do you care Rhett" she replied with hunting eyes. "I do care Scarlett, despite all, you are my wife " "Despite all" Scarlett mumbled turning her head away from him. She had locked him out of her room without a second thought, she hadn't stop to consider his feelings in that matter, now she knew it had been her worse mistake in her marriage to Rhett. She wanted him back in her bed now but he had made it clear that he didn't want her body; perhaps he hadn't missed her at all. "It was my fault, I locked him out of my room, I drove him into the arms of Belle. I ruined our marriage." Rhett turned her face towards his "After all Scarlett, it seems to be you forgetting who you are married to" "Oh-that's all lies Rhett, you never gave me the chance to explain"

"Pray do explain, my pet" Rhett said in a serious tone of voice. "Please, do stop calling me your pet Rhett, it makes me feel a bought cat" a light was coming into Scarlett's eyes only tiny enough to be noticed, "If you say so. I'm waiting for your explanation Scarlett". "It was nothing really, you know Ashley how he likes to talk about the old days and you know me not wanting to look back. Ashley's talk made me remember the old days and that made me cry, I don't know why. Ashley only tried to comfort me; I felt nothing but friendly from his hug. I had no romantic feelings or thoughts for Ashley but old friendship" Scarlett didn't move her eyes from his one inch, she saw Rhett's eyes soften and something else she couldn't define.

"Why didn't you feel nothing but friendship for Ashley Scarlett. I would have thought you would have been walking on air from hugging your precious Ashley", Rhett's voice had lost its normal edge replaced with real feelings.

"Why do you care Rhett?" Scarlett covered the fact she didn't know the answer to that question herself. Rhett looked her intensely in the eyes "I do want to know, why you didn't take advances of Mr. Wilkes hug" "How you do go on Rhett." "No, you are not avoiding my question this time. You will answer me," Rhett's face came closer to Scarlett's giving her no chance to avoid his burning, intense eyes full of questions and something else. "I don't know Rhett, all I know is that I didn't feel anything. Ashley seemed so old and weak that day," Scarlett tiredly stated. "But it doesn't matter now, you don't want me so why do you care" Rhett decide to take a big chance, perhaps Scarlett had outgrown her childish love for Ashley, if she hasn't, he would pay dearly from taking this chance.

"Scarlett, I do care about you. I would never go from our lovemaking to Belle's bed, I couldn't do that," Rhett's words slowly sank into Scarlett's clouded mind, "He does care". "But where were you then" he came closer "I was at Belle's but in a room for myself drinking my mind out, trying to forget you. I couldn't risk you laughing in my face that I loved you and now you had won. I was too much a coward to come home" Scarlett smiled softly "But I missed you, I wanted you by my side that morning. I was worried something had happen to you." Rhett's eyes beamed from happiness "So you missed me Mrs. Butler" he chuckled, "Would you care to take a nap with me darling or am I banned from your room" "Fiddle- Dee- Dee Rhett, do lay down" colour was returning to Scarlett's face, sighing contently she rested her head on Rhett's shoulder.

"Can we try again Rhett. We can share this room again" she asked in a little girlish voice, "It's all or nothing this time Scarlett. I will not be kicked out of this room again; you will be my wife in all aspects. No more lies." "Done deal, but you will have to give up Belle and treat me nice Rhett." Rhett laughed "She sounds as it will be hard giving Belle up to her" he thought, aloud he said, "Sure Scarlett, I will spoil you. Will you grant your husband a kiss.?" Meeting his lips all thoughts and words were forgotten, there would be no rest for some time.

After Scarlett had drifted into a sound sleep, Rhett starred without seeing at the wall opposite the bed, he was playing high stake with Scarlett, she was so unpredictable and the betting was his heart. He was not sure he would survive if she turned cold and hateful on him again. She hadn't confessed any love for him, but her admitting missing him was a start. "God help the man who truly loves you Scarlett. God helps me," He thought before joining Scarlett in sleep.

¤¤¤¤

Rhett kept his promise; he treated Scarlett nice, just as nice as in the beginning of their marriage. Often when she turned to face him she caught that old, puzzling, watchful glint in Rhett's eyes, almost as he was searching for something in her. "What does he wants from me," unable to read him or sort the question out herself, she dismissed it, "I will think about it tomorrow if I have time." Scarlett amazingly discovered she enjoyed Rhett's company and carved his attention, over the next couple of months, she spent more time with Rhett then with her store and mills. With this also came spending more time with her three children, Rhett wouldn't neglect them to focus on Scarlett alone. First she had been mad at him accusing him of being careless of her, patiently Rhett had taken the time to explain that children needed time and love from their parents. She was welcome to join him but he wouldn't disappoint their small hearts. She knew Bonnie meant the world to him but soon she witnessed his tenderness with her other children. This was a Rhett she didn't know, a Rhett that wasn't always on his guards, he never mocked the children or laughed at them only with them.

Slowly and unaware to Scarlett she opened up to the children as well, she relaxed in their company and laughed more, then she ever had before. Children were a bless to be around not just a burden. Not that she gave it much thoughts, she just enjoyed herself without analysing anything. Scarlett's eyes moisten the first time her children gave her hugs and kisses freely, her eyes met Rhett's and she saw softness and happiness there as well.

Rhett's return to Scarlett's bedroom had another positive effect the gossip about her and Ashley slowed down, only a few kept assuming the worst of Scarlett, one was India Wilkes. Rhett had wanted the gossip to stop, knowing it would with him sharing a bed with his wife again, another and more unexpected out coming was the passionate lovemaking he was blessed with most nights.

This he wouldn't take for granted, he would do almost everything to keep Scarlett in his arms through the nights to come.

¤¤¤¤

Scarlett arm reached out for support as she went faint and dizzy from getting out of bed, Rhett was immediately at her side, worry evident in his eyes. Scarlett was thankful for his supportive arms "Oh I must have gotten out of bed to fast" Rhett looked sceptic at her, "Perhaps you should stay in bed Scarlett," "Don't be sil…" Scarlett stopped mid sentence to look for a bowl or anything that would do, Rhett saw the wild, frantic look in her very pale face. He scooped her up in his arms and ran for the restroom, he reached it, just in time before Scarlett's sick stomach rejected any food left there. Embarrass Scarlett avoided Rhett's eyes "Thank -thank you" she stammered. Gently he lifted her face "No need to be embarrassed Scarlett, I won't consider you weak from you sickness. Now you will go back to bed," his strong arms carried her back in bed; strangely she didn't mind it at all, her head resting at his chest felt rather nice. She wasn't sleepy and after 30 minutes she felt good enough to face the day, she was not one to stay in bed. For the rest of the day Rhett watched her closely with a speculative glint in his eyes.

The next morning Scarlett awoke, just in time to reach the restroom before her stomach betrayed her again, right away Rhett was by her side comforting her and offering a glass of water. "What's wrong with me Rhett" she asked in her girlish voice "I will have Doctor Meade examine you today my pet," Rhett said in a stern voice allowing no argument, Not that she would, she felt too weak. After little time Scarlett's sickness disappeared like the day before left her wondering what was wrong and left Rhett with a inward smile on his lips.

Doctor Meade showed up just before dinnertime, Scarlett was to let her temper get the best of her "I don't need a doctor I'm fine. Really Rhett" she hotly said when he told her who had arrived, "Now, you may be Scarlett. But I want to know for certain. Do I have to carry you to our room my darling." Scarlett blushed "Please don't" it would be most humiliating having her husband forcing her to see the Doctor Mead, "But don't think I'm happy about it Rhett, you might be the one regretting it later."

¤¤¤¤

Doctor Meade certainly took his time Scarlett thought, "You might think he suspect I'm gravely ill. What a fool!" finally Doctor Meade looked at her with a great smile "You will soon be welcoming a new Butler member into your family Scarlett." Scarlett looked at him blankly "A baby, how was that to be" lost in thoughts Scarlett's eyes turn to the bed she shared with her husband, she blushed when she remembered the present of Doctor Meade. "This is happy news Scarlett?" he kindly asked, she smiled with real happiness in it, "Indeed it is. When?" "I would say you are three months along." "Three months-it most have happen on that night-that night Rhett forced himself on her-well forced was a strong word." "Thank you Doctor Mead. If you will excuse me I will find my husband" "Of course you will" he replied but Scarlett had already left forgetting her manners. Prissy showed him out.

First when Scarlett closed the door to the library behind her, her happy eyes locking with Rhett's questioning did the words of Dr. Mead sink in. "A baby, I'm having a baby and I don't mind. Actually I'm happy about it. How can that be?" confusion clouded her face, Rhett watched his wife quietly, her thoughts were so easy reading. Clearing his voice "Are you all right my darling?" "Why, umm-Yes all is fine," her voice distant. Suddenly a new smile broaden her face, she took her husband's hands in hers "How would you like another Butler baby?"

Rhett's answer was to swing her around in his arms "I would love it dearly Mrs. Butler" "Good" Scarlett whispered.

The morning sickness left Scarlett; she went on with her daily routine still going to the store and mills until she was showing enough to stay home. She still spent most of her time with Rhett and the children. They were all invited to supper at the Wilkes, it had been weeks since Scarlett had seen Melly and she rarely saw Ashley at the mill, she avoided the mill when he would be there. She couldn't tell why she avoided him, she just did. Scarlett hadn't changed enough to reflect on her actions or behaviours. Scarlett had changed, her face had softened, her voice had lost its edge, and she was gentler to the people around her. She wasn't cruel to the ones loving her anymore, but little did she know of these changes, she just knew she had a happier life then ever before. Getting ready for the dinner invitation Scarlett felt low spirited, Rhett watched her closely, looking for signs of her childish affection for Ashley but all he saw was a Scarlett not looking forward to visiting her first love. "Are you ready darling" startled with the words Scarlett looked up "I guess."

Melly hugged Scarlett and the children tightly when they arrived "I've miss you Scarlett," Scarlett's eyes held sincerity replying "I've missed you too Melly," Scarlett couldn't have been more surprised herself saying the words she just had. Scarlett felt Rhett's burning eyes on her when she greeted Ashley in a brotherly way; she stepped closer to Rhett and linked her arm in his. Throughout dinner Scarlett talked with Melly paying little attention to Ashley, his talk of old times and places she never heard of was boring. She told Melly in a low voice she was expecting, Melly was happy for Scarlett and Rhett offered her congratulations to both. Ashley rose his glass in a toast but avoided looking at Scarlett, who didn't notice it sharing a private look with Rhett.

Her eyes showing the love she felt for her husband. Later back in their room Rhett smiled at his wife "Please say it Scarlett", "Say what Rhett?" "The words in your heart looking at me at supper. "Oh!" Scarlett pretended to be thinking "Oh! - I love you. Is that what you were thinking of?", "You heartless woman, say it with emotion. "I do love you Rhett Butler. Can you handle that?" laughing Rhett answered, "Heaven helps me".

The End


End file.
